cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Mermaid
The''' Micro-Mermaid''' is merperson sighted in 1997. A 15-year old girl reportedly encountered a miniature, multi-armed, fish-like humanoid near Makati City in the Philippine Islands. The only known report of this odd mer-creature comes to us from a girl known only as “Sophie.” According to Sophie’s report to American Monsters, every Sunday she and her family would travel to Fort Bonifacio in Makati City, one of the 16 cities that make up Metro Manila — in order to go fishing and catch insects in a nearby shallow creek. Sophie explained that her uncle had taught her how to catch fish. His method entailed placing a net between a two rocks and allowing the water to force the small, scaly fish into the mesh, after which she would pour the net’s contents into a clear plastic bag. In was during one such expedition that Sophie would see something that she would never forget. After Sophie had trapped a net full of wriggling fish, she filled her bag. Sophie then scanned the contents and saw what she described as: “… a weird looking fish moving in an upward position away from the (other) fish. At first I thought it was a newt or a salamander or just my imagination because it was only half an inch size. It was transparent in color, almost see through.” Intrigued by her discovery, Sophie focused in on her newly acquired creature. She tried to convince herself that this was nothing more than a typical amphibian, but upon closer inspection she realized that what she was looking at was definitely a creature of unknown origins: “As I looked for it again I was amazed… looking closely at it, his face was elongated like an alien, with white, big eyes, small nostrils, but without the physical form of a human nose. Its mouth had small sharp teeth.” As if this weren't amazing enough, perhaps the most bizarre aspect of this mini-mermaid was the fact that it had three arms on each side of its torso, complete with hands that apparently bore three fingers each. Sophie also described its serpentine tail, which is used to swim in a seahorse like fashion. Young Sophie — tragically oblivious the scientific significance of the discovery of this still unclassified creature – watched in what one must assume was horror as the other fish trapped in the bag devoured what may well have been the zoological find of the millennia. Sadly, she claims that she has yet to find another specimen. There are many species of both freshwater and saltwater fish, which use fins for crawling around below the water. The mudskipper, houbou and the Mexican walking fish are all examples of creatures that might be mistaken for a mer-creature by an untrained eye. But none of these explain the human-like visage or hand-like appendages that Sophie described. There are also — as of yet unsubstantiated — reports of a prototypical marine mermaid washing up in the Visayas Region of the Philippine following a hurricane, but must assume that this carcass is the likely result of an imaginative taxidermist with too much time on his hands. In a fantastic world populated with huge ape-men, colossal sea serpent and Lake Monsters one has to wonder how many mini-monsters have managed to slip through the cracks unnoticed. Gallery Mermom.jpg Category:Merperson Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Arctic Poles/Islands Category:Carcasses Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Merperson Category:Lake Monster Category:River Monsters Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:Ocean carcasses Category:Fish Category:Asian cryptids Category:Southeast Asia